charlietheunicornfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie the Unicorn (character)
Charlie is a white unicorn mostly annoyed and freaked out by Pink and Blue. He is the Main Protagonist of the series. Personality Appearance Charlie is a white unicorn. In the Charlie the unicorn, he is left with a small red scratch, and says his kidney was stolen. In the second movie, Charlie gets a crown on his head after learning he's "the little Banana King". In the third movie, Charlie get his horn ripped off. In the Temple of Doom, Charlie wears a communication headset. Behavior Charlie is often annoyed and confused by the antics of Pink and Blue. He likes sleeping and watching tv. Even so, he had an oddly happy reaction to him being the banana king. Who is ugly. History Charlie the Unicorn In Charlie the Unicorn Charlie is disturbed by Blue and Pink, and is taken on a trip to the so called "candy mountain". On their way they meet the Leoplurodon and encounter a bridge. Once at 'Candy Mountain' the other two force him to go in, where he is attacked and his kidney is taken. They then leave him on the grass outside. Charlie the Unicorn 2 In Charlie the Unicorn 2, Charlie is watching television when Pink and Blue appear pretending to be scuba diving. Then the vortex opens in Charlie's back and they are sucked in. Blue pops out seconds later claiming to have the magical amulet. Then Blue and Pink return. Then they force him to go on a quest to find a mythical banana king. After talking to a Z, Blue and Pink take him to a fort with banana king written on it, and then after being tortured by Furgus and his 'Stick a Banana' in your ear song it turns out Charlie is the banana king. Pink and Blue disappear, and when Charlie returns to his home, it appears that they have stolen his stuff. Charlie the Unicorn 3 Charlie is walking and hears voices. Then Pink and Blue appear, giving Charlie a shock. They tell him they're from the future and tell him about the darkness and that they need his help to fix their snowman. They then take him to the future with there tongues, to Charlie's dismay. In the future they are apparently being chased by the Omoos, Bo Bo and Nerslop.They take Charlie on a Duck Boat, which soon sinks. The three walk in what looks to be the ruins of an old underwater city. They come across a door, which Pink and Blue claim can see into your soul and a bunch of other deep things, but when Charlie asks if it's true, they scoff "No." They also have to pause every time a sea creature passes, including whales and narwhals, but Charlie makes them stop, saying he doesn't care what sea creatures they see. Pink however tells him that they care for him and Charlie is lifted up by a light. A goat-seal sings to him along with other fish and a starfish who is in love with Charlie. At the end they all explode. Charlie finds the snowman and is knocked to sleep by sleeping gas. When he wakes up the world is covered in snow. Charlie soon sees that they used his horn for the snowman's nose and his kidney. Charlie the Unicorn 4 In Charlie the Unicorn 4, Charlie is taken on an adventure with Pink and Blue to the moon to fight off a millipede. The millipede begins to sing about itself, but blows itself up like all the other singers in the series. After Charlie "defeats" the millipede, he goes inside a cave that reveals to be a bomb will destroy the moon, all planed by Pink and Blue. The 2 unicorns ditch Charlie alone on the moon until Starfish comes in and will grant Charlie one wish for his love to him. Charlie grants the wish sending him back to earth surprising the 2 unicorns, and Starfish comes back to earth, injuried, replying Yolo. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Males